The Warmth of Okonomiyaki and Takoyaki
by aicchan
Summary: Duo memang punya kebiasaan untuk mencicipi makanan khas di tiap negara yang dia singgahi dalam misinya sebagai agen Preventer. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menikmati kuliner yang berbeda-beda. -Challenge Infantrum : Makanan- ENJOY


Hari ini tepat dua bulan sejak dia mendapat misi khusus di negara Jepang. Preventer mencium aksi mencurigakan dari salah satu kelompok mafia Jepang, atau disebut juga dengan Yakuza. Hari ini pula Duo menyelesaikan misinya itu dengan sukses tanpa menimbulkan perhatian dari media massa. Meski perang sudah tiga tahun berlalu, Duo tak kehilangan sentuhannya sebagai mantan pilot Gundam yang memiliki keunggulan dalam urusan bergerak tanpa terlihat dan terdengar.

Karena kesuksesannya itu, Duo pun diizinkan menikmati hari libur selama tiga hari. Pemuda berambut kepang panjang itu memutuskan untuk sekalian saja berlibur di negri Matahari Terbit ini. Sesekali menikmati suasana yang berbeda dengan Eropa bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk mengisi waktu bebasnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Gundam wing _**_© Studio Sunrise_

**_The Warmth of Okonomiyaki and Takoyaki_**_ © aicchan_

_Entry untuk Challenge Infantrum : Makanan_

_Romance - T_

_Trowa B. x Duo M._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Duo baru saja selesai mandi saat mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dia berjalan ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan menerima panggilan masuk itu. Dia menekan tombol biru di sisi gadget pipih berbentuk persegi dan muncullan layar proyektor yang menampakkan wajah seseorang.

"Hei, Trowa," Duo tak bisa menahan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya melihat orang yang telah lama tak dia jumpai, "tumben menelepon? Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit heran, karea Trowa bukan orang yang sering meneleponnya. Biasanya mereka mengobrol melalui e-mail.

Trowa diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, _"sebenarnya saat ini aku ada di bandara New Narita dan aku berniat langsung menuju ke hotelmu."_

Mata Duo berkedip beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya dia bereaksi, "eeeeehhh! Ngapain kau di Jepang?!"

_"Baru selesai melaksanakan misi dengan Wufei di wilayah China. Karena Lady Une memberi libur, ku pikir sekalian saja menyusulmu."_

"Dari mana kau tahu aku masih di Jepang?"

_"Lady Une yang memberitahuku,"_ Trowa melihat ke arah sampingnya, _"taxi-ku sudah datang. Sampai ketemu di hotel."_

Duo masih terdiam di depan ponselnya yang sudah mati, lalu dia langsung ambruk ke kasur, "Trowa itu… kadang tindakannya sama sekali tidak terduga," tak lama, dia malah tersenyum lebar, "tak apalah. Anggap saja bonus liburan."

Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan berganti pakaian. Mumpung sudah dekat waktu makan malam, lebih baik makan di luar saja. Seminggu penuh dengan misi membuat Duo hampir melupakan niat untuk mulai melaksanakan 'misi pribadi'nya, yaitu berwisata kuliner. Duo memang punya kebiasaan untuk mencicipi makanan khas di tiap negara yang dia singgahi dalam misinya sebagai agen Preventer. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menikmati kuliner yang berbeda-beda.

Sekitar satu jam lebih sekian belas menit kemudian, Trowa tiba di hotel tempat Duo menginap selama dia berada di kota Tokyo ini. Dia masih memakai seragam Preventer lengkap dan membawa tas ransel; Duo segera menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kau langsung terbang ke sini begitu selesai dengan misimu?" Duo mengambilkan minum untuk Trowa yang sekarang sedang duduk di sofa, melepas sepatu _boots_ yang dia pakai. Duo duduk di sebelah pemuda jangkung itu, "bagaimana dengan Wufei?"

"Langsung kembali ke London," Trowa mengambil gelas di tangan Duo dan meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak, "anak itu butuh istirahat, lama-lama wajahnya lebih pucat daripada mayat."

Duo mengangkat bahunya, "Fei memang _workaholic_ tingkat akut sih. Susah nyuruh dia istirahat," dia bersandar di sofa, "kau sudah makan belum? Niatnya sih aku mau makan di luar. Kau mau ikut atau mau istirahat saja?"

"Aku ikut," Trowa berdiri dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja, "aku belum makan sejak tadi. Tapi biarkan aku mandi dulu."

_"Okay. No problem."_

Saat itu Trowa membungkukkan badannya dan mencium bibir Duo sekilas sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Duo merosot dan akhirnya rebahan di sofa itu, mencoba menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Sejak naiknya status hubungan mereka dua tahun yang lalu, Duo sering kali dibuat berdebar dengan sikap Trowa yang memang sering tak tertebak. Pemuda yang berasal dari koloni L-3 itu memang kelewat pendiam, membuat Duo sering kesulitan menebak kemauannya. Tapi itulah yang membuat Duo takluk oleh pesona Trowa dan setuju untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius. Bahkan di London pun mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah _flat_ yang tak jauh dari markas utama Preventer di Bumi.

Lamunan Duo buyar saat mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dia langsung duduk lagi dan melihat Trowa sudah tampak segar dan memakai pakaian casual, kaus _turtleneck_ lengan panjang dan celana panjang dengan bahan _jeans_. Tapi Duo melihat ada yang aneh dari cara berjalan Trowa.

"Kau terluka?" tanyanya, karena sedari tadi Trowa tampak berjalan dengan menjaga kaki kanannya.

"Hanya luka ringan."

"_Damn, man!_ Luka ringanmu itu masuk kategori parah di rumah sakit," Duo menyuruh supaya Trowa duduk sementara dia mengambil perlengkapan P3K dari dalam tasnya. Benda wajib bagi semua agen Preventer.

Menurut, Trowa pun duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan membiarkan Duo menggulung celana panjangnya.

"Ternyata memang hanya luka ringan," kata Duo, melihat bekas luka terserempet peluru di betis kanan Trowa, "tapi tetap saja kau tidak merawatnya dengan baik. Sudah berapa lama luka ini?"

"Sekitar dua hari."

"_Great!_ Dua hari dan kau cuma mengolesnya dengan obat merah. Kau kehilangan program kesehatan di otakmu?" Duo membersihkan luka itu dengan teliti, mengobatinya lalu membalutnya denga perban, "kalau Quatre yang lihat ini, kau bisa diceramahi sampai pagi."

Trowa hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah yakin balutan perbannya pas, Duo merapikan celana panjang Trowa, _"ready for our date?"_

_"Anytime."_

Duo berdiri dan menyambar jaket hitamnya yang dari tadi tergeletak di tempat tidur, "kalau begitu, ayo berangkat! Kemarin aku diberitahu pekerja di sini kalau ada kedai okonomiyaki enak. Aku penasaran. Jadi malam ini itu menunya. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Tak punya petunjuk apapun tentang makanan bernama okonomiyaki, Trowa menggeleng dan mengikuti keluar dari kamar hotel.

.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah wilayah yang penuh dengan berbagai macam kedai. Meski hari sudah malam, tapi daerah itu masih padat oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Banyak sekali pegawai toko makanan yang mengundang para pejalan kaki untuk mampir ke kedai mereka, namun tekad Duo sudah bulat untuk menikmati okonomiyaki yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. Sampai di kedai yang dianjurkan oleh pegawai hotel, Duo mengajak Trowa masuk. Di dalam, mereka sedikit tertegun melihat konsep kedai yang sangat berbeda dari tempat makan di Eropa. Di kedai itu tak ada meja kursi biasa, melainkan sebuah tempat lesehan dengan meja penggorengan berukuran sedang. Tiap tempat dipisahkan dengan pembatas bambu, membuat nuansa oriental yang kental, sesuai dengan suasana kedai itu yang memang masih bernada tradisional, lepas dari beberapa peralatan modern di sana seperti televisi dan juga _audio system_.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mengantar ke sebuah tempat kosong. Untunglah masalah bahasa tak pernah jadi masalah, selama 'pendidikan' menjadi pilot Gundam, mereka sudah dibekali dengan penguasaan nyaris seluruh bahasa di dunia. Duo meminta waktu pada pelayan itu agar dia bisa memilih makan malamnya dari daftar menu yang tersedia di setiap meja. Pelayan itu pun mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke 'pos'nya di depan pintu.

Kini Duo juga Trowa menandang layar proyeksi di hadapan mereka yang menampilkan menu-menu yang tersedia di kedai yang cukup besar ini.

"Hmmm… ternyata macam-macam juga. Kau mau yang mana, Trowa?"

Mata hijau Trowa mengamati menu satu per satu sebelum menunjuk sebuah menu okonomiyaki dengan isian udang dan cumi-cumi.

"Sepertinya enak," dengan jarinya Duo menggeser layar proyeksi itu dan melihat semua menu yang ada sampai pilihannya jatuh pada okonomiyaki dengan isian daging sapi dan daun bawang.

Pelayan datang membawa adonan pesanan mereka. Dia menanyakan apa ini kali pertama mereka memakan okonomiyaki dan dia menawarkan bantuan untuk memasaknya begitu tahu kalau tamunya baru sekali datang ke Jepang.

Duo memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana pelayan laki-laki itu mengaduk adonan okonomiyaki milik Trowa. Dia memasukkan irisan kol dalam adonan tepung terigu, lalu memasukkan potongan udang dan cumi-cumi segar.

Adonan itu kemudian dituang ke wajan datar yang sudah dioles mentega. Dengan lihai pelayan itu menjaga agar adonan tetap berbentuk bulat dengan sendok datar bernama _kote_, yang mirip seperti spatula hanya saja bentuknya kecil. Pelayan itu menunggu beberapa saat sebelum membalik adonan di wajan, katanya 'jangan dibalik terlalu sering, nanti adonannya bisa hancur'. Setelah matang, pelayan itu mengoleskan saus okonomiyaki yang kental beraroma gurih dan menaburkan _katsuoboshi_, ikan cakalang yang sudah diawetkan dan diserut kasar, kemudian setelah bertanya pada Trowa sebelumnya, dia menambahkan mayonaise dan menaburkan _aonori_ atau bubuk rumput laut.

Pelayan itu menggeser okonomiyaki yang telah matang itu ke hadapan Trowa, mengatakan kalau dia bisa memakannya dengan menggunakan _kote_ atau dengan sumpit. Di meja itu juga disediakan garpu dan pisau.

Setelahnya pelayan itu memasak okonomiyaki milik Duo, sama prosesnya dengan adonan yang pertama. Pelayan itu mengundurkan diri setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Duo tak bisa menahan lapar melihat okonomiyaki yang mengepulkan asap panas itu. Dia memotong sedikit bagian okonomiyaki di wajan datar itu dengan _kote_ dan langsung memakannya. Segera saja Duo terlena dengan kelembutan dan sensasi rasa gurih dari okonomiyaki, juga manis pedas dari sausnya, plus tambahan rasa dari mayonaise.

"Ini enak sekali…" Duo memakan dengan lahap.

Trowa sendiri, meski diam, dia setuju kalau makanan ini lezat.

Merasa kalau satu tidak akan cukup mengenyangkan, mereka memesan lagi dua porsi okonomiyaki. Kali ini mereka mencoba okonomiyaki bergaya Hiroshima. Berbeda dengan okonomiyaki ala Kansai yang mereka makan sekarang ini, gaya Hiroshima tidak mencampur isian okonomiyaki dalam adonan tepung, melainkan hanya ditata di atasnya. Tapi keduanya sama-sama enak, sampai Duo memesan porsi ketiga Trowa hanya menggeleng melihat nafsu makan Duo yang tak seimbang dengan badannya. Sebagai pemuda Amerika berusia 19 tahun, perawakan Duo memang bisa dibilang kecil, meski masih lebih besar dibanding Quatre dan Wufei.

Selesai menyantap menu makan malam istimewa itu, mereka membayar semua dan keluar dari kedai dengan rasa puas.

"Kapan-kapan kita harus ke sini lagi dengan yang lain. Mereka pasti suka."

"Kupikir juga begitu," Trowa merapatkan jaketnya, "Kau mau kembali ke hotel sekarang?"

Duo menggeleng, "lebih baik kita jalan-jalan dulu."

Akhirnya mereka menyusuri jalanan asing di negeri yang baru pertama mereka datangi itu. Senang rasanya menjelajah kota seperti ini, meski Duo masih sering kelewat waspada karena pengalamannya dengan kelompok Yakuza termasuk salah satu pengalaman yang memacu adrenalinnya.

"Hei, apa itu? Sepertinya ramai sekali," Duo meninggalkan Trowa dan berjalan cepat ke salah satu kios kaki lima yang memang banyak terdapat di sepanjang jalan itu. Dia membaca papan menu yang tergantung di salah satu sisi kios berwarna merah itu.

Takoyaki.

Apa pula itu? Tapi sepertinya enak juga. Duo memandang gambar makanan berbentuk bulat dan diatasnya diberi katsuoboshi seperti pada okonomiyaki yang tadi dia makan.

"Kau masih belum kenyang?"

Duo tak terkejut meski Trowa bicara tiba-tba di belakangnya, "sayang kalau makanan ini dilewatkan," dia langsung antri sambil memikirkan akan memesan isian apa.

Begitu tiba gilirannya, Duo memesan 3 porsi sekaligus. Satu berisi gurita, yang lain berisi udang dan yang terakhir berisi daging dan keju. Duo memandang bagaimana pria penjual panganan bernama takoyaki itu menuang adonan ke dalam wajan persegi yang memiliki cekungan-cekungan berukuran sedang. Setelah terisi, pria paruh baya itu menunggu sebentar sebelum memasukkan potongan gurita dan tenketsu atau _rice crispy_, ke adonan setengah matang itu. Menunggu beberapa saat lagi, pria itu dengan cekatan membalik semua adonan itu hingga bagian bawah yang telah matang berwarna kecoklatan, kini berada di atas.

Duo memandang kagum. Dia tahu, meski tampak sepele, hal seperti itu tak bisa dilakukan tanpa latihan dan pengalaman bertahun-tahun. Keren sekali. Saking semangatnya, Duo sampai bertanya ini itu, untung saja pria penjual itu sangat ramah dan menjawab pertanyaan Duo. Ia senang melihat anak muda dari negeri asing yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, terlebih lagi bertanya dengan bahasa Jepang. Itu penghargaan tersendiri baginya.

Pria penjual itu dengan gerakan cepat menata delapan takoyaki yang baru matang diatas wadah panjang mirip perahu dan memberikannya pada seorang lain di sebelahnya. Pria yang lebih muda itu mengoleskan bumbu kental ke atas diatas takoyaki panas, menaburkan _katsuoboshi_ dan memberinya mayonaise. Baunya jadi mirip okonomiyaki.

Dua porsi pesanan Duo matang sama cepatnya, membuat pemuda itu makin tak sabar untuk mencicipinya, tapi Trowa berhasil membujuknya sampai mereka kembali ke hotel. Duo membayar dan mengikuti Trowa berjalan ke arah hotel.

.

Di kamar, Duo meletakkan tiga wadah takoyaki di meja.

"Sebenarnya semua makananmu itu lari kemana?" Trowa melepas sepatunya dan duduk di sofa, memandang Duo yang sedang melepas jaket hitam dan sepatunya, membuat dia kini hanya memakai kaus merah tanpa lengan dan celana panjang, "bisa ambilkan minum untukku?" pintanya saat Duo berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin berukuran kecil di kamar itu.

Duo mengambilkan sekaleng bir dingin untuk Trowa dan sekaleng cola untuknya sendiri. Duo memang tak begitu suka minum alkohol, meski dia yakin dia tak akan mabuk meski minum satu liter sekaligus. Pelatihan sebagai pilot membuat tubuhnya harus kebal terhadap minuman keras.

"Thanks," Trowa menerima kaleng dingin itu dan langsung membukanya, "kau yakin mau memakannya sekarang?" tanya pemuda berponi panjang itu.

Duo membuka penutup wadah takoyaki dan langsung merasa lapar lagi begitu mencium aroma yang menyebar cepat, "sayang kalau dibiarkan dingin. Pasti tidak enak kalau dipanaskan dengan _microwave_," dengan sebatang tusuk gigi yang disediakan dalam wadah itu, Duo menusuk satu takoyaki dan langsung melahapnya utuh.

Seperti yang dia duga, rasanya mirip dengan okonomiyaki. Tapi lebih terasa renyah karena ada campuran _rice crispy_ tadi. Takoyaki yang empuk dan daging gurita yang kenyal berpadu pas dengan rasa gurih dari sausnya. Rasanya seperti lumer di mulut.

Duo menusuk satu lagi dan menawarkan pada Trowa, "enak sekali! Coba!" katanya dengan mulut yang masih penuh.

Menghela napas, Trowa memakan bulatan yang memang tampak menggugah selera itu. Seperti kata Duo, rasanya memang enak sekali. Duo tersenyum lebar melihat Trowa yang tampak menikmati camilan itu. Dia membuka wadah yang lain dan mencoba satu per satu. Semua sama enaknya.

Melihat Duo yang persis seperti anak kecil itu, senyum langka muncul di wajah Trowa, dia mengacak rambut Duo, "pelan-pelan! Nanti kau bisa tersedak."

"Tak akan," kata Duo yakin, "bagaimana kakimu? Berjalan jauh seperti tadi, pasti lumayan sakit."

"Tidak juga. Setelah ini akan ku ganti perbannya."

Mendengar itu, Duo mengoyangkan jari telunjukkan pada Trowa, "_nu-uh_, pasien diam saja! Biar aku yang ganti… nanti."

"Kau menyuruhku menunggu sampai kau selesaikan semua itu?"

"Yep."

"Lebih baik aku ganti sendiri," Trowa berdiri, "nikmati saja camilan malammu."

Duo menyalakan televisi masih sambil menikmati takoyaki itu pelan-pelan, tak mau segera menghabiskannya, "kurasa besok aku akan beli ini lagi. Rasanya luar biasa. Apa kau pikir kita bisa membawanya ke pesawat?"

"Aku yakin ada yang menjualnya dalam kemasan beku," kata Trowa yang sudah menggulung celana panjangnya dan membongkar balutan perban di kakinya.

"Itu tidak akan enak rasanya. Mana ada sih makanan beku yang enak," Duo mengganti-ganti channel sebelum berhenti di sebuah acara berita, "hei, hasil aksiku kemarin itu masuk televisi. Keren kan?"

"Asal bukan kau saja yang tersorot kamera. Apa jadinya dengan sloganmu yang anti terlihat dan anti terdengar?"

Tak tega melihat Trowa yang merawat lukanya sendiri, Duo berhenti makan dan beralih duduk di karpet di depan Trowa yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dengan cepat dia membuka balutan di kaki Trowa dan menggantinya dengan perban baru.

"Andai kau rawat luka ini, kita tak harus menggantinya sesering ini," Duo membereskan peralatan P3Knya setelah selesai dipakai. Setelahnya dia duduk di sebelah Trowa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak mantan pemain sirkus itu.

"Kenapa? Sudah kenyang?"

"Masa iya aku tidak boleh begini sebentar saja?"

Trowa memeluk pinggang Duo, "kau jadi bau takoyaki."

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja," Trowa menyentuh sisi wajah Duo dengan tangannya yang lain, "kau membuatku merasa lapar lagi."

Senyum usil merekah di wajah Duo, "memangnya kau pikir aku ini termasuk dalam daftar menu atau apa?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Di bagian dessert," Trowa meraih ujung kepangan Duo, "keberatan kalau ku urai ini?"

"Tidak, asal kau yang harus mengepangnya lagi."

Trowa memberi ciuman singkat untuk Duo dan berbisik, "tak masalah buatku."

Dan malam itu menjadi waktu untuk mereka berbagi kehangatan. Melepas rindu setelah dua bulan tak bertemu. Malam itu, mereka melupakan laju waktu dan membangun pusat dunia mereka sendiri.

Malam itu… ada kehangatan istimewa yang hadir diantara mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Menu keempat untuk Ambu-san. Kenapa saya semangat banget y klo masalah makanan ==

Well, baiklah~ yang jelas ini dibuat tanpa rencana. Semua berawal dari saat saya membuat telor dadar dicampur kol dan kornet. Malah kepikiran okonomiyaki. Ya~ semoga bisa dinikmati =)


End file.
